King
A King is a title representing the absolute authoritative ruler of a monarchy. It is generally regarded as a hereditary title, though it is also sometimes used as an honorific. For example, a giant gorilla known for scaling tall buildings may be identified as a king, but is not truly a king. Lions are often regarded as the King of the Jungle, but unless your name is either Simba or Mufasa, most people don't give this one much credence either. Characters In film * Lion King, The: Mufasa was a lion and the king of all animals in the Pride Lands. He governed the region from the peak known as Pride Rock. By his rule, everything the light touched was his kingdom. This was a lesson he imparted to his son, Simba. Mufasa was killed in a wildebeest stampede instigated by his evil brother, Scar. Scar blamed the stampede on Simba and scared him to the point of abandoning the kingdom, leaving Scar to rule. A cruel and merciless King, the Pride Lands withered under Scar's rule. Simba eventually returned to the Pride Lands as an adult and defeated Scar in combat, thus becoming the proper heir to the kingdom. * Maleficent: King Henry was the dying king of an unnamed European kingdom. He engaged in a campaign to conquer the nearby faerie lands known as the Moors. They were repelled by the magic of the faerie known as Maleficent. One of Henry's soldiers, a man named Stefan, who had traveled to the Moors as a youth, journeyed there once again and cut of Maleficent's wings and presented them to the king, implying that he had killed her. For this act, the King named Stefan his successor. Years later, Maleficent came to the kingdom and placed a curse upon Stefan's infant daughter, Aurora, declaring that upon her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a death-like slumber. The weight of the curse drove the king mad and he spent the next sixteen years in a state of complete paranoia. Ultimately, his actions proved to be his undoing for when he faced Maleficent again, the two crashed through the window of an upstairs tower and Stefan fell to his doom. * Richard III (1955): Edward IV ascends to the throne of England with the help of his brother, the Duke of Gloucester. Richard III frames his own brother George, the Duke of Clarence, for plotting the murder of Edward and has him executed by drowning him in a vat of wine. King Edward dies of exhaustion soon after and appoints Richard as the new king. In 1485, King Richard III is killed at the Battle of Bosworth Field. He is succeeded by King Henry VII. * Tower of London (1939): Richard III, the Duke of Gloucester, conspired to murder off all claimants to the throne of England, including his own family members. Ultimately, this plot failed and the title was inherited by Henry Tudor. Category:Ranks and titles Category:Maleficent (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Richard III (1955)/Miscellaneous Category:Sleeping Beauty (1959)/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1939)/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1962)/Miscellaneous Category:Wishmaster (1997)/Miscellaneous Category:Robert Middlemass/Characters